Sick Week
by XxThe Penny TreasurexX
Summary: Cute drabble about Tony taking care of Pepper for once. No longer a one-shot
1. Sick Leave

**(Disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Iron Man?)**

**Okay:) Cute new one-shot before Iron Man 2 comes out in May. (Maybe more) And I'm SO sorry if there's any errors, the doc. manager won't save anything right anymore for me:(!**

* * *

"Almost there...got it!" Tony yelled in triumpth as he finished working on his suit. He's been working on the suit all morning and was surprised his faithful assistant didn't come down to get him for some boring meeting or something.

"Hey Jarvis where's Pepper?" He asked as he whipped of the grease on his hands.

"She's up in her office sir. Shall I wake her?" His A.I. asked.

"No-Wait, what so you mean 'wake her'." Tony asked confused.

"She is currently sleeping at her desk sir. Shall I wake her now?" The A.I. asked again. Tony thought about it for a second before a big grin spread across his face, it's so rare to catch Pepper sleeping, he _wouldn't _pass this up.

"No thanks Jarvis, I'll do it." Tony said as he started up the stairs to Pepper's office.

* * * * * * *

Pepper was working on her emails, well her boss' emails, in her office. When she was done with the last one she felt like death warmed up. She knew when she woke up this morning she probably had a fever but she wouldn't let it get in the way of her work. She looked at the clock to see it was only noon and she still had a good six hours left. She decided to use her lunch break as a chance to rest a little, after all she wasn't very hungry. _I'll just rest my head for a minute... _

The next thing she knew she was being shaken lightly by someone who smelled a lot like her boss...her eyes snapped open to only be met by Tony_, her boss, _who had caught her sleeping on the job. She straightened herself to at least look a little professional.

"Good afternoon Miss Potts, having a nice nap are we." Tony said with a devilish smirk. Pepper mentally groaned.

"I'm sorry Tony, I just mean to rest my head for a minute..." She trailed off and Tony's smirk grew into a smug smile.

"No, I'm sorry to wake you from your beauty sleep okay? You don't look so good..." Tony said. He put his hand on her forehead and almost gasped in surprise as if he felt he'd been burned.

"Pepper you could fry an egg on your head." Tony's smug mood went away as a sudden protectiveness overcame him.

"I'll be okay Mr. Stark. We still have time to get to your 3:00 meeting so-"

"No, you need to rest, you feel like you have a serious head cold Pepper. Come on, you can take one of the guest rooms." Tony said as he lifted her up bridle-style despite her protests. He took her to the guest room that was closest to his room. Call it paranoia but Tony wasn't going to let her leave like _this. _He laid her down in the big king-size bed and helped her take off her shoes.

"Tony I'm _fine_. And I don't need to be babied." Pepper said, although she knew that half of Tony just wanted to milk this for all it's worth.

"Now now Pepper. What kind of Boss would I be if I let my PA take care of her_self _while she's sick." Tony said with a smirk, clearly hidden. Pepper blew out a breath. Secretly she was a little happy to be laying down, and the fact that Tony was taking care of _her _for a change.

"Where do you keep the thermometer?" Tony asked as he propped some pillows behind her head.

"You don't own one because you're always to stubborn to admit you're sick!" Pepper said as firmly as she could, it came out exasperated if anything.

"Fair enough. Jarvis scan Ms. Potts' temperature please." Tony said to his A.I.

"Miss Potts' current temperature is 102.8 Mr. Stark." Jarvis answered.

"Well it looks like you're staying here for tonight Pepper. I mean there's no one to look over you at your apartment while your sick." Tony said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned. Oh how she wished she could just slap that damn thing off!

"Ugh! Fine Tony! But I need peace and quiet for the rest of the day. And I'll need you to fetch my blackberry--"

"No work on your sick day Potts" Tony grinned again.

"Tony by now there has to be about 200 emails filling up your in-box! I can't just sit here and--" once again he cut her off.

"You can do it when you get better. Or I could have Jarvis reply to those emails if it would help." Tony suggested, and this time not 'smugly'.

"No just forget it, I'll deal with it later." Pepper said as she laid her head back against the pillows.

"So, is there anything I can get you?" Tony asked. _Well if Tony's going to milk this then so am I..._

"You could make me some soup and bring me something to read." She said.

"On it." And with that Tony went out of the room to at least _try _to make her soup, even if he has to blow up the kitchen to do so...

* * *

**Okay well, It's been a long time since I've written a chapter-ed fic. I'm not sure if I'll write more for this, I was thinking about writing for all the days that Pepper's sick and Tony takes care of her, 'cause lets face it there's not enough stories of Tony taking care of Pepper, so I'm gonna try to see what I can muster up for you guys. You'll only help be reviewing! Go head and click that little button and tell me what you think...**


	2. Can of Worms

**_(Disclaimer: Duh I don't own it)_**

**_:O! I swear I didn't expect that many reviews, at least not in the first 24 hours, I didn't get a chance to respond to all you guys but trust me! I really did appreciate the reviews:) So much that I started working on the second chapter:) Also, story was formally "Sick Day" well now it's Sick "Week" I'm gonna do my best to update. And again sorry if there's any errors, I write this with fanfiction's Docs. not Microsoft or OpenOffice. Although, if this keeps up I'm gonna have to start because I know how spelling mistakes can throw readers off:( (Was working a little better today, enough that I was able to fix some of the errors in the last chapter too:)_**

**_Oh and thank you BaronessOrc for the idea;) Laughed my head off, just couldn't resist putting it in here:)  
_**

* * *

_Pepper's POV:_

I woke to the smell of something burning, smell like..._fire?_I jumped out of bed, which was a very bad idea because my head was extremely dizzy and I just collapsed on the floor. I got up slower this time and slowly made my way down to the kitchen, as I was moving along I realized it was Tony, heating up soup for me, with a _blow torch!?!_

"Tony! What on Earth are you doing!?!" He jumped in surprise.

"Hey! What are you doing out of bed?" He asked me with a smirk.

"I asked you first." I said smartly.

"I uh was heating up your soup. See." He handed me a can of soup that had the lid almost completely incinerated. No wonder I smelled something burning.

"Tony! You don't heat up soup like this!" I half yelled, he's probably used to that tone by now. I threw away the can of now melted soup.

"Hey!" He yelled. "That was still good."

"Tony it'll taste like rubber. Now here's how a normal person heats up a can of soup. First you take the lid of with a can opener. Then you pour it in a bowl and add water. Then all you have to do is heat it up in a microwave. Not a _blow torch_." I told him, although I didn't do it for him.

"I'm not a normal person you know." He said with a smirk.

"Yes Tony. We all know." I told him with a smile.

"Now Miss Potts, what were you doing down here. You better not have been trying to get your blackberry" He said.

"No no I'm just making sure the house stays in one piece." I replied smartly, he gave a huff.

"Ha ha. Look I'm perfectly capable of heating up a can of soup. I just thought the blow torch would be faster." He said.

"Please don't. Just put it in the microwave Tony, for a few minutes and it's done." I said. He walked over to me and put his hand on my head, I was a little surprised but I did my best not to show it.

"Your temperature is still high...Well back up the stairs for you Miss Potts. I'll bring you your soup when I'm done." He said with a smirk.

"You mean when _its _done. Right Tony? No more experiments." I said.

"Okay okay. I'll use the microwave." He said as he got another can.

"Well go Potts, or do I have to carry you again. Tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind." He said with a grin. I huffed a sigh.

"Jarvis alert me if anything else catches one fire or if Tony attempts to do so." I said quickly to the A.I.

"As you wish Ms. Potts." He answered. I heard Tony grumble as I walked back up the stairs. This is going to be a _long_ week...

* * *

I'm sorry this is so short :( like I said I'm gonna try to update as frequently as I can. Life's just kicking me in the butt right now:S But it might help if you guys send me some ideas, I did get a few volunteers (thank you) so feel free to if you want. like I said I'm a little rusty at this. Also you can help by reviewing *hint hint* =)


	3. Morning Wake Up

(Disclaimer:I own nothing)

**Yay! another chapter! Although the next one will be delayed because my grandparents are coming up this weekend. It seems like every time I write a chapter-d fic they always come down and mess me up with updates! :P Anyways thanks for your patience.**

* * *

The next day, which happened to be a Tuesday, was Pepper's busiest day and she knew it. Although she also knew Tony wouldn't let her do anything until she got better, especially with her temperature still as high as the sky. She spent the night in the guest room at Tony's mansion, not having the energy to make it home alone. She knew very well she could have just called Happy but some part of her wanted to stay.

Tony came up to her room around eight in the morning to see how she was. When he opened her door and saw her he had to do a double take to make sure it was Pepper because the woman in the bed did not look like the Pepper he was used to seeing in the morning. He walked over to her bed, and saw she was already awake. He put his hand behind his back.

"Morning boss." Pepper said, although her voice was very scratchy and horsed. Tony thought she had a strept throat.

"Hey. How do you feel this morning?" Tony asked softly.

"Not good. My throat really hurts and I'm--" She didn't have time to finish her sentence as she ran out of the bed, practically kicking Tony off with her, and running to the bathroom to empty her stomach in the toilet. Tony rushed in after her, leaving what he brought her on the bed, and made it just in time to hold her hair back. After she was done he carried her and a trash can back to the guest room.

"Are you okay?' Tony asked, really worried.

"Yeah...I don't know where _that _came from but it didn't help my throat." Pepper said as she rubbed throat.

"Here." Tony handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks." She swallowed in one gulp and handed the glass back to Tony.

"And, I got you these last night, after you went to bed..." He removed his hand from his back and revealed flowers, more specifically daises. She looked surprised but a soft smile did grace her face.

"Aw, thank you Tony. They're beautiful." Pepper said as she took the flowers.

"It's no big deal....Anyways do you need anything? I can call Stark Industries to let them know you won't be in today." Tony said.

"Alright. But only because I feel worse than I did yesterday." Pepper said as she threw her head back on the pillows.

"Do you want any breakfast? I can make you some toast--"

"No! Don't touch the toaster!" Pepper tried her best to yell.

"Come on Pepper. I promise I won't burn down the kitchen. And you still have Jarvis on alert. Jarvis?"

"Yes Sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Do you think I'll burn down the kitchen" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Knowing you Sir, I wouldn't put it past you." The A.I. replied smartly.

"See even Jarvis is scared of you making breakfast." Pepper said with a smile.

"Yeah well, we'll see" Tony said as he stood up.

* * *

Tony went in the kitchen to start making her toast when he heard his front door open and close. In came Rhodey, into the kitchen.

"Doesn't any knock anymore?" Tony questioned with a smirk.

"Ha ha. I heard Pepper was sick. How is she?" Rhodey asked.

"Not good. She thinks she has the flu. I'm making her breakfast." Tony said as he propped some bread in the toaster.

"Oh great. Jarvis are you moderating Tony?" Rhodey asked.

"Yes sir, under Miss Potts instructions." Jarvis said.

"Good."

"Why is it that people think I'm incapable of doing anything! I'm the genius here!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah but you can go over board some times. I know you so well, I bet you tried to heat her up soup yesterday with a blow torch." Rhodey said.

"...I did not!" Tony lied.

"Yeah right. Where's Pepper? I have to go make sure she's still alive." Rhodey said with a chuckle.

"Fine. Upstairs, first guest bedroom on the left." Tony said as he went back to the toaster. Rhodey went up stairs to where Pepper was. He knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'Come In'.

"Hey Pepper...You okay?" Rhodey asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Hey Rhodey. I'm not doing too good." Pepper said.

"Has Tony been treating you good?" Rhodey asked with a smirk but before Pepper could reply Tony came up.

"I've been treating her just fine. Right Pepper?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

"Yes Tony. Minus almost burning down the kitchen." She said with a smile. Rhodey laughed his head of and Tony pouted.

"Both of you aren't fair. Watch, all this week i bet I can take care of Pepper without screwing anything else up." Tony said with a triumph smile.

"Ughhh...Tony you really don't have too--"

"I want to Pepper. You've been taking care of me for _years, _here's my chance to do something for you." Tony said as he brushed back her bangs. Pepper blushed with a smile, something Tony found incredibly cute.

"Thanks Tony. And I do appreciate what your doing for me." Pepper said with a smile as she took his hand. Rhodey did a fake cough and the two went back to...normal.

"All _I _know is that this will be a _very _interesting week." Rhodey said with a smirk and left, giving a goodbye to both of them.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's kind of short but I promise that I'll do my best to write the next chapter this week:) Reviews are welcome:)**


	4. Dry Cleaning

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pair of socks)**

**Okay! My grandparents took my sister to the mall, I didn't go (I hate the mall) so i had time to update! Yay!! So sorry it's short! =( **

**(_Again _sorry for any errors!)**

* * *

The next day Pepper felt slightly better than the previous one but still felt like crap. Tony came in her room around 10:00am just as Pepper woke.

"Morning sunshine." Tony joked. Pepper just groaned.

"What time is it?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"!0:00am" Tony responded calmly.

"What?! I never over-sleep!" Pepper shrieked, which might have been a bad idea since her throat was sore.

"It's okay. Your sick, you have an excuse." Tony said with a smirk. "Anyway I went out early today and did your dry cleaning, you probably want fresh clothes. Here" Tony said as he handed her the bag. She took them out and her eyes doubled.

"This isn't mine! Tony you got the wrong one!" Pepper shrieked again.

"Actually...I accidentally shrunk them. Sorry." Tony said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tony!! I can't believe you! This is going to be a belly-button shirt on me!" Pepper said as she looked at her now shrunken clothes.

"Actually that analogy-"

"Oh grow up! What am I going to wear?" Pepper asked exasperated.

"Luckily I thought about that. I stopped of at Target and got you some choices." Tony said as he dumped the other bag out in front of her. She expected half of them to be inappropriate but to her surprise they were actually quite decent, for causal wear anyway.

"Thanks Tony. I'm, actually surprised. I would think you'd get me some tight shirt or short shorts." Pepper said with a smile.

"Yeah well I figured you would give me a black eye getting you something like that, after I shrunk your clothes." Tony said with a smile.

"Do you need help to the bathroom?" He asked.

"No, I think I'll be okay." She said as she slowly got up and went to the guest bathroom. A few minutes later she was out but still looked way to pale and her eyes were a little bloodshot.

"I think I'm going to lay down on the sofa in the living room. I don't want to spend the rest of the day in bed again." Pepper said.

"Okay." He said, and before anyone could blink Tony had her already in his arms, carrying her bridle-style again.

"Tony! Tony put me down! I can walk!" She shrieked and pretty much clung to him because they were a good six feet off the ground and she wasn't wearing heels.

"Na! This is more fun!" Tony said through a laugh. Pepper glared at him but stayed quiet, subconsciously resting her head on his shoulder as if it were natural. They came to the living room and Tony gently laid her down on the couch, grabbing a blanket for her as well.

"You just love this don't you? Having to baby me around for a change." Pepper said as she wrapped herself in said blanket.

"Yes actually I do. Like I told you yesterday, I like taking care of you." Tony said with a smile and Pepper smiled as well before he went into the kitchen.

"Now what you want for lunch!" He yelled and Pepper's smile dropped.

* * *

**Haha! Wow, I'm so sorry it's short but I found very little time to put this up for you guys considering I haven't updated in a while:P My grandparents are leaving tomorrow so I will hopefully have enough time to update now! Please review!! **


	5. Doctor's Visit

**_(Disclaimer: Okay I'll admit it, I don't own Iron Man. Are you happy?)_**

**_In case some people are getting confused, Monday is when Pepper first got sick. And now it's Thursday. Also, I really wanted to get this done before Iron Man 2 comes out. I'm going to try before May 7th but I don't think I could possibly get it done before the UK's premiere Apr. 30th:/_**

* * *

The following day Pepper felt a lot better. Her head wasn't pounding anymore and her throat isn't sore so much anymore either. Although she could still feel her temperature rising, she felt like she could do more today than laying around. That is, of course, if Tony would let her.

"Hey Potts." Tony said as he strides into her room with what looked like an omelet.

"Hey Tony. Is that for me?" She asked with a smile. He returned the smile and handed her the plate.

"Yep. Breakfast in-bed. I had Jarvis help me a little." Tony said as he sat down on her bed and watched her eat. She made a face and took a napkin to spit in. When she was done she smiled and laughed a little.

"You left some of the egg shells in it." She said through a smile.

"Oh..Sorry. I did my best." He said with a smile and Pepper just giggled, oh how he loved that sound.

So, how do you feel today?" He asked as he took her plate for her.

"Better. But I still feel like I have a fever." Pepper said.

"You know, if this keeps up I'll have to take you to the doctor." He said with a frown.

"I know. If it was the 24 hour flu I should have been all better by now." Pepper said.

"Do you want me to call Doctor-what's-his-face?" Tony asked.

"His name is Dr. Jones Tony, although I'm not surprised you don't know his name since you always refuse to go to him when _your _sick." Pepper said with a smirk.

I don't see the point. I always had you to take care of me anyway. But I guess if you're not better by now we should go..." Tony trailed off and Pepper just giggled again, something she couldn't do really well in the last couple of days because of her throat.

"Okay. I'll call and make an appointment." Pepper said as she reached for her phone.

* * *

The wait in the waiting room for the doctor was killing Tony. He's always been an inpatient person. Pepper was just reading a magazine but secretly enjoying watching Tony look like he was about to explode.

"It _can't _take this long! I bet the doctor went of to go have a beer or play golf!" Tony hissed loud enough to get a few eye brows raised from SI staff around them. Pepper buried her head in her magazine, trying to hide her blush.

"Tony keep it down. People are staring at us." Pepper said as she pulled the magazine away from her face.

"But I'm so bored! How can anyone sit around and _wait_." He said.

"Well why don't you do what all the other little kids do and go play with the toys over there." Pepper pointed to the little toddlers playing with action figures and dolls. She meant it sarcastically, she didn't expect Tony to actually go.

"You know what, I think I will." Tony marched over there leaving a baffled Pepper to her magazine.

Tony walked over to the cute little kids playing with what he realized now was Iron Man action figures. He even saw a 'Pepper Potts' doll, and he smirked at that.

"Hey kids." Tony said as he sat down next to them.

"Hi." One little boy with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm Tony." Tony said, he doubted that they knew who he was so he said his name anyway.

"Mommy says we're not allowed to talk to strangers." One little girl said, who looked to be the young boy's sister.

"Fair enough. Can I play?" He asked. He heard Pepper's giggles from where she sat.

"Sure." The little boy handed him the Iron Man action figure. Tony smiled at it and continued to play with the kids. Tony spotted the little girl combing his assistants doll formation. He couldn't help himself.

"Can I see that?" He asked the little girl.

"Okay. Just don't break her." She said and something inside Tony shocked him when she said that but quickly remembered she was talking about the doll, not his Pepper.

"Wow, looks just like her.." Tony mumbled.

"You know the _real _her?" The little girl asked. Tony heard Pepper trying hard not to laugh, and he smirked.

"Actually yes, I do. And you know what, she's sitting right over there." Tony said as he pointed to Pepper. Of course she heard him and before she knew it, the little girl came running over to Pepper.

"Oh my goodness! A real live barbie doll!" the little girl squealed. Tony just had to laugh at that so Pepper formed an idea of her own.

"Yep. And that man over there that you were playing with is the real Iron Man." Pepper whispered. The little girl squealed again and jumped over to Tony.

"Your Iron Man! Look Bradly! It's Iron Man/" The little girl grabbed her brother.

"Really!? Your Iron Man!?" The little boy known as Bradly squealed. Tony looked over at Pepper with a smirk.

"Yep. I'm the real Iron Man." Tony said.

"Then what does this doll have to do with Iron Man?" The little girl asked. Tony could see Pepper smirking out of the corner of his eye and decided to play along.

"Well, she's Iron Man's girlfriend." Tony stated-matter-of-fact-ly. The boy made a gagging noise but the little girl's smile brightened.

"AW! That's so sweet!" She said. Tony could sense the eyes boring into him from Pepper. He turned around and saw her glaring at him and he had to laugh again.

"Ms. Potts?" A nurse came out and called Pepper. Tony got up despite the little kids protests and followed Pepper into the exam room.

* * *

"So Miss Potts you believe you have the flu?" Dr. Jones asked.

"Yes. It's been going on for about four days now." Pepper said.

"Okay. Well you don't have any bacterial infections so I am assuming you have the flu. What other symptoms have you had?" He asked.

"Vomiting, fever, sore throat." Pepper stated.

"Okay. Well we can give you something for your fever. are you still vomiting?" He asked.

"No, but I still feel nauseous at times." She said.

"Okay. Well I can give you something for that too. Have you been taking care of her Mr. Stark?" Dr. Jones asked Tony, who was half paying attention and half staring into space.

"Huh? Oh yes. I have been." tony said with a smile.

"Well make sure she takes two of these pills in the morning and at night. I hope you feel better Miss Potts." Dr. Jones said as he left the room. Pepper hoped off the table and Tony followed. When they went back out to the waiting room the little kids were gone, to Pepper's relief. They were in the car driving back to Tony's mansion when Pepper spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me they made _action figures _of me?" Pepper insisted.

"You never asked." Tony replied smartly.

"And why did you tell those impressionable children that _I _was your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Every superhero needs a girlfriend." Tony said with a smirk. Pepper didn't say anything for a while, starting to feel tired.

"I didn't know you liked kids so much." Pepper said.

"Eh, I warm up to them." Tony said.

"Well you're really good with them." Pepper said as she rested her head back and fell asleep.

* * *

**This chapter was inspired by Raico Ironman story "Babysitting" I suggest you read it, extremely funny! **

**I tried to make this chapter longer 'cause I figured I owed you guys so I hope it was enough to get by:) Please review!!!**


	6. Missions and Lunch

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing! Get off my back!:)**

**Ugh! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! I really stink at chapter-d fics, I'm more of a one-shot person. And I'm really not happy with how this chapter turned out...**

* * *

When they got home Pepper was still asleep in the Audi. Tony parked the car in his garage/work shop and picked Pepper up and started carrying her to her room. She started to stir a little as he went up the stares in the workshop.

"Tony?" She said sleepily.

"Hey, you fell asleep on the way home." Tony said with a smile.

"I'm okay now. You can put me down." He hesitated but unwillingly put her down on her feet. She straightened her clothes and sat on the couch where her laptop and Blackberry were. She opened up her laptop and her eyes widened when she saw 563 emails flooding her inbox. She sighed and got to work.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just doing some emails, a few hundreds." She said sarcastically. A hand came down on her laptop and closed it, Pepper saw Tony sitting next to her.

"No work today Potts. Sleep." Tony said as he pointed his finger up the stairs. Pepper smirked.

"Is that an order?" She asked smartly.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, it is." Tony replied with a smirk of his own.

"Okay. Your the boss. And as the boss, you can do your own emails." Pepper said as she got up, dropped her laptop in his lap and smirked at his some-what shocked expression and then went upstairs.

"Sir sorry to disturb you but Mr. Fury is calling." Jarvis's voice spoke through the air. Tony, who was actually sorting his emails, went to get his phone.

"Hello." Tony said in a bored tone.

"Mr. Stark. I need you at the Avengers base now." Nick's voice rang through the phone.

"Aw so nice to hear from you again Nick. I'm so sorry to say that I can't come. With my PA out of work life has been hectic. I'll take a rain check though." Tony replied sarcastically.

"You don't understand. I want you hear now. Parker is already suited up. Be here in ten minutes." And the line went dead. Tony groaned and shoved the phone into his pocket.

"Jarvis, if Pepper's wondering where I am tell her I'm with the Avengers." Tony said as he went down to his workshop to get suited up.

* * *

When Pepper woke she saw barely any light coming in from the windows so she knew it must be late. She was a little surprised Tony didn't wake her by now. She got out of bed and put her robe on.

"Jarvis where's Tony?" She asked the A.I.

"Mr. Stark's location is unknown." Jarvis said. Pepper's eyes went wide and she turned a little pale.

"What do you mean Jarvis." Pepper said worriedly.

"Mr. Stark wanted me to tell you he went to the Avengers base before he left. 2 hours 13 minutes and 54 seconds ago did I loose contact with him." Jarvis replied. Pepper felt nauseous again. Tony was _missing!?_

"Jarvis where was he right before you lost contact with him?" Pepper asked in a shaky voice.

"Afghanistan." Jarvis said. Horrible thoughts went through Pepper's head. _What was he doing there?_ _Was he kidnapped again? Is he even alive?? _Pepper went down to his workshop and waited on the couch where she normally did when he was on a mission.

* * *

Tony came back an hour after Pepper fell asleep on said couch. the 'bots took the suit off and Tony saw Pepper laying down, asleep again, on the couch. A pang of guilt hit him as he sat down next to her. He brushed back some of her bangs and kissed her forehead. He got up and covered her with a blanket and he layed down on the floor and slept.

When Pepper woke up the next morning she was surprised to see she fell asleep waiting for Tony. _Tony. _Where was he? Is he safe? Is he here? Pepper asked numerous questions over and over in her head. Then she noticed the blanket around her that she didn't remember getting, she sat up and gasped in surprise as she saw Tony laying on the floor with a pillow and blanket across from her. She got to her feet and went over to him to wake him.

"Tony..." Pepper said softly as she touched him, he stirred but didn't wake.

"Tony." She said again as she gave him a shove.

"Ow, be careful, I'm still sore." Tony said as he rubbed his eyes.

"When did you get back?" Pepper asked.

"Um, I guess a little after midnight, I didn't look. All I saw was you on the couch so I slept down here too." Tony said with a smile.

"Where were you! Jarvis even lost contact with you! He said you were in Afghanistan!" Peeper yelled, a little to much for early in the morning.

"Fury called yesterday after you went to bed. He wanted me at the Avengers base. When I got there he said there was some Mongolian people in Afghanistan selling Stark Industries weapons some where in Pakistan, so I went." Tony said.

"You could have told me." Pepper said.

"I had Jarvis do it. I didn't want to wake you. By the way, how do you feel this morning?" He asked suddenly.

"Better. I think I'm going into work today. Come on, we both need showers." Pepper said as she helped him to his feet.

"You have to take your pills remember." Tony said as they got back into the living room.

"Oh yeah." Pepper said as she went to get them out of her purse. _Take with food._ Pepper huffed. She needed breakfast anyway.

"Tony do you want breakfast?" Pepper asked.

"Umm, yeah. Here I'll do it." Tony said as he took the carton of eggs out of her hands.

"You go upstairs and take a shower. I'll make breakfast." Tony said as he took out a frying pan.

"Please don't burn the kitchen down." Pepper said as she went upstairs. Tony smirked as he heated up the toast.

* * *

They arrived at Stark Industries later that morning. Pepper went up to her office after loosing Tony after walking into the building. She sat down at her desk and began her load of work. It wasn't until lunch time did she see Tony again. He walked into her office with two bags of food from Burger King. She gave him a disapproving look.

"What? You're hungery right?" Tony asked.

"Yes but when a person is sick they should not be eating greasy fast food Mr. Stark." Pepper said.

"Back to formal are we? And I knew you wouldn't eat anything greasy, I got you a salad." Tony said as he took the food out of the bags. Pepper sighed and cleared her desk so nothing would get ruined. She started eating her salad and Tony pulled a chair up and ate across from her. When she reached in the bag for a napkin she saw a little plastic bag. She took it out and saw it was a mini-Iron Man action figure. She gave Tony a look that meant 'Really?' He laughed.

"Aw come on Pepper! This was too good to pass up." Tony said as he took the little thing from Pepper.

"Seriously Tony, after what happened in the doctors office yesterday you still want to play with a 'mini you'." Pepper said.

"Yep. And you called me Tony." Tony said with a devious smirk.

"Yes, I'm out of the loop. Sorry about that Mr. Stark." Pepper said with a little smile.

"Ugh! Your doing that on purpose." Tony pouted.

"Indeed. Thank you for the lunch Mr. Stark." Pepper said in the old flirty way she used too.

"You're welcome Miss Potts."

* * *

**Okay. I'm really sorry it's short and kind of crappy. I've been lazy lately, just getting done with school and everything. Bad me! I really want to move this story along. I want it done by next Friday 'Cause anyone in the US knows what's next Friday;) I even got my tickets already!:) I'm really sorry though that this story might be rushed in the next couple of chapters, Tony and Pepper won't actually become a 'thing' in this story but lots of fluffiness headed your way (hopefully) soon;) Please Review!**


	7. Epilogue

**_(Disclaimer: Don't own it. But i wish I did)_**

**_Aw this is the last chapter:( Thank you to ALL who reviewed/favorite/alerted:) You all are amazing!! Chapter/Epilogue dedicated to my new pet:) My turtle Rogue, named after Rogue in the X-men comics:) Okay, onto the story..._**

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and Pepper was relieved for it to be the end of the week and the end of her flu. When she got up that morning she felt 100% better and was going to go back to her apartment as soon as she could. She got dressed and made the bed and went down stairs with a bag of her other clothes, and the ones Tony got her. When she went in the kitchen she wasn't expecting Tony to be in there. She thought he'd still be in bed or in the workshop and she would have Jarvis tell him she left. He was eating cereal in his pajamas when she walked in.

"Good Morning Mr. Stark. Up early are we?" Pepper said.

"Yes...for once. What are you doing?" He asked as he noticed her dressed and car keys in hand.

"I'm leaving. I feel completely better so I'll be leaving to my apartment." Pepper said.

"Aw, what a shame...I had a lot of fun." Tony said in a whinny child's voice.

"Yes I know you did. But really Tony, thank you." Pepper said sincerely.

"No problem." Tony said as he got up and circled the counter top to face Pepper, hoping for at least a hug. He stuck his arms out and Pepper rolled her eyes but did return the hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes not wanting to let go. After a while they pulled apart.

"I better be going. I have a lot of things to catch up on at home." Pepper said with a smile. Tony leaned forward a little and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Pepper blushed a little and tried not to think about the fluttery burring sensation going on right where his lips used to be.

"See ya Monday Potts." Tony said as he backed away slowly to his half-eaten cereal. Pepper blinked back into reality and cleared her throat.

"You too Tony." Pepper said as she left and headed for her car. Things were quiet in the Mansion for Tony after he heard the door click shut. He put his bowl in the sink and started for his work shop when he felt a slight burning in his nose and he made a face.

"AHCHOO!" He sneezed into his elbow (a habit Pepper tried to get him to do) and made a whine.

"Oh great." He said as a cough came on...

* * *

**Wow:) Not the Invincible Iron Man that we thought;) I know this is a very short Epilogue but I couldn't think of anything else for this story but I thought it turned out okay. I really had fun writing this:):) Hope you all loved it too! IRON MAN 2 IN 2 DAYS!!! (well at least for the people in the US)**

**Reviews are very welcome:)**


End file.
